Miss Keane Strikes Back
by Zoe Rose
Summary: Complete! Miss Keane may lose her job, and it's all the Powerpuff Girls' fault. Will she manage to save her job AND resist 'Him's' temptations? R&R and find out!
1. Spiders and Discoballs

Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls are not mine.  

A/N This is officially the first Powerpuff Girl story I ever wrote.  I wrote it in 2000 shortly after I started watching the show.  I found it recently and now I am sharing it with you fantabulous readers.  I don't know if this is considered funny, because writing humor is not my forte, but I hope you get a chuckle or two out of this.  Anyway, please R&R!

Part One

The city of Townsville was the home to a host of loveable characters, like the Powerpuff Girls… and some that were not so lovable.  You know who I mean.  The villains, the monsters, those annoying people who just love to call you during dinner and talk you into buying a vacuum that you don't _need _and costs a fortune and doesn't work properly but instead work in reverse so you have to buy another one and… oh sorry, back to the story… and teachers who like to give their students detention.  Like a certain Miss Keane for example…

Miss Keane sat at her desk reading a harlequin romance as her class sat at their desks with pained looks on their faces.  Miss Keane looked at them, "Now children, if you would just pay attention in class, you could be out playing right now.  It's only a few more minutes."

All eyes were aimed at the clock on the wall. (although most of them didn't know how to tell time, so they had no clue as to what time it was anyway)  Miss Keane heaved a huge sigh, shaking her head.  All of a sudden… _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The Powerpuff Girl hotline went off.  Miss Keane raised her finger, motioning them to remain seated.

_I always wanted to do this! _ She thought, picking up the hotline, "Hello?"

"Hello!  Blossom?"

"No, this is her teacher, Miss Keane," she replied, "The girls are busy right now."

"Well, this is the mayor, and there's an emergency!  Er… what are they doing?"

Miss Keane glanced at the girls who looked anxious, like they needed to go to the bathroom, "Detention.  They will be there in a few minutes, OK?  Only two more minutes left."

"But there's no time!" the Mayor gasped.

Miss Keane sighed, "Oh all right girls, you may go."

"Whoo hoo!" Buttercup cheered in a Homer Simpson type fashion as she, Blossom and Bubbles flew off through the ceiling, making a big hole.  All the other kids watched them go with admiration.

"Note to self: Remind girls that we do in fact have a door," Miss Keane rolled her eyes, looking at the damage.  

She looked over at her class, "You guys may go too I guess," Miss Keane shrugged.  The kids cheered and ran off in a flash.  "Have a good evening kids!" she waved after them, knowing no one heard her.  As the last kid slammed the door behind him, Miss Keane put her head on her desk with a sigh.  She wiped a tear from her eye.  "Why do I even bother?  None of them listen to me.  The only thing they pay attention to is the latest Powerpuff Girl adventure.  It's Powerpuff Girls this, and Powerpuff girls that! Not that I have anything against them.

 "They're such sweet girls, and good students.  I don't blame everyone for adoring them, I do too.  Everyone thinks they're so cool.  They do cool stuff, they have their own hotline linked directly to mayor, the save Townsville almost everyday…twice on Saturdays.  And let's face it, they have really cool powers.  But their coolness distracts the other students and no one pays any attention to me!" Miss Keane wailed the last five words, starting to cry.  "If I can't reach out to them, and inspire them, and help their development, I will lose my job.  I love my job!  I love my kids!  Oh if only they'd care and listen to me!"

Meanwhile the Powerpuff Girls flew back to school.  "We've got to remind the mayor that a spider on the wall is _not_ an emergency," Blossom sighed.

"Meh, at least it got us out of detention early," Buttercup shrugged.  They arrived at the school and looked through the window and saw Miss Keane in tears.  "Hey!  What's up with Miss K?"

"I don't know," Blossom replied with some concern, "But it isn't any of our business."

Bubbles sighed and gazed at the saddened Miss Keane, "I wish I knew what was wrong so we could help her feel better."

"Well, let's just grab our books and go," Blossom said.  "It must be embarrassing for a teacher when a student sees her cry, so let's spare her the embarrassment and ignore her, so I don't think she'll notice."

"I don't know if I can do that.  She looks so sad," Bubbles sighed.

"Aww, you're sweet Bubbles, but try, OK?" Blossom smiled.

They went through the door this time and grabbed their books.  Miss Keane wiped her eyes and waited for them to say "hi".  When they didn't she sighed, "Hello girls, forgot your books I see."

"Oh Miss Keane!" Blossom exclaimed, "I didn't see you!"

"Figures," she muttered under her breath, sadly.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked, "Oops."

"Nothing, nothing," Miss Keane said quickly, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"OK then, let's go!" Buttercup said quickly, uncomfortable because of the awkward moment.  "Um, bye!" she waved before quickly flying off.

"See you tomorrow Miss Keane," Blossom said, flying after her.

Bubbles lingered a moment and then gave Miss Keane's hand a reassuring pat, giving an 'everything-will-be-OK' look, "Bye!" she said, flying off.

Miss Keane smiled after them, cheered up a little.  She sighed, "They are so sweet, I just wish they weren't so… distracting."

****

The next day, while Miss Keane still felt depressed and ignored, everyone else was anxious to find out about the big Powerpuff Girls' adventure that allowed them to leave early.  

"It was the biggest, and hairiest and, and ugliest spider you've ever seen!" Buttercup exclaimed excitedly, while everyone gathered around them, watching Buttercup's big gestures and reenactments.  "And you should've seen the web!  It was huge!  And sticky!  Blossom got stuck but I saved her and and…"

"Buttercup, it was just a little spider, not even the size of a quarter.  And I wouldn't have even touched the puny web if you didn't push me!" Blossom replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, that's my story and I'm sticking to it!  Or you are at least!" Buttercup laughed, "Get it?  Stick to it?  And you got caught in the web, and the web was sticky!" she rolled over laughing at her own lame joke.

"We get it," Blossom muttered dryly.

"Cooool!" Mitch said, "Then what happened?"

"And then we told the mayor that it was safe to come out, because the spider was gone," Bubbles concluded the story.

"Coooooool!" everyone chorused in awe.

Miss Keane stepped in with a sigh, "Thank you girls for your wonderful story.  Who who's ready for some arithmetic?"

The class blinked, staring at her blankly for a moment before shrugging, "Nah!"

"Hey!  Tell us about the time you fought the Boogie Man!  I love that one!" Jeff begged.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

"I'm sure that's a wonderful story too but…" Miss Keane started.

"OK!" Buttercup exclaimed, interrupting her, "Well, Bubbles was really scared and…"

"I was not!" Bubbles protested.

"But I was there to protect her and…"

"Oh yeah?" Bubbles frowned, "Well, you were the one who jumped into my arms because you were 'fraid!" she blew a raspberry.

"I was dancing!" Buttercup waved her arms in the air, "Remember?  There was all that cool music?  Hello!  I wasn't scared at all!  So anyway, there was this giant disco ball blocking the sun…"

"And we blowed it up!" Bubbles chimed in.

"But that was after we were chased by the Boogie Man who was shooting these lasers!" Buttercup then went on to mimic the sounds of the lasers attempting to reenact the scene.

"Um guys?" Blossom cut in pointing at Miss Keane who was at her desk with her head resting on her folded arms; she was looking away, but her posture screamed defeat.  "Maybe we should…"

"But…" Buttercup protested.  She looked at Miss Keane, then the rest of the class, who were staring at her with anticipation, "He was shooting these lasers and… and…" she looked back at Miss Keane and sighed, "To be continued."

"Awww!" everyone moaned.

"We'll tell you more at recess," Blossom reassured them, "So Miss Keane!  How about that math?"

Miss Keane sniffed, she wiped her eyes and looked at the class, a tired smile on her face, "OK, today class we're going to learn how to add double digits." She stood up and headed towards the blackboard.

"Awww!" everyone groaned.

Miss Keane sighed, hanging her head she headed back to her desk, defeated.

"Miss Keane!" Blossom raised her hand, "We want to learn about it!  Don't we guys?" she turned to her classmates who stared at her blankly.

"Yeah!" Bubbles piped up, "I've always wondered how to do that!"

Buttercup looked around at Blossom and Bubbles who were encouraging her to join in.  Reluctantly she nodded and with fake enthusiasm said, "Yeah, math is cool!" she shot her sister's an 'I-can't-believe-I-just-said-that' look.

Miss Keane smiled as everyone began to show slight interest.  "OK!  Now if Bobby has 12 candies, and Suzie has 7, how many do they have altogether?  That's right! They have 19 candies!" she wrote the problem on the blackboard.  She felt better now that the class was _finally starting to pay attention.  She just wished that she didn't need the Powerpuff girls to initiate that interest.  At least there was a chance the kids were learning._


	2. D'oh! Not 'dramatic pause' HIM!

A/N Please R&R!  Sorry this chapter's so short. Hope you like anyway.  Powerpuff Girls are not mine.  If they were, this would more likely be an episode than a fanfic, and I'd be getting paid.  But I'm not.  *sigh*

Later on that day, while the class was out for recess, Miss Keane looked out the window and watched them play.  She did feel a little better that the girls tried to help her out, but she still felt down, "They'd have no interest in math at all if the Powerpuff Girls didn't pretend to be interested themselves.  It was so sweet of them to do that for me," she sighed, "If only I could inspire them on my own."

The phone rang, "Hello?"

"Miss Keane?"

"Yes."

"Superintendent Bradly here."

Miss Keane gulped, startled, "Oh!  Hi!  What can I do for you sir?"

"Well, I was looking through your class reports. Did you know that your class Miss Keane has one of the lowest scores in the district?!" he scolded.

"Well, it wasn't…they try, please give me another chance!"

"I'll be coming in for a visit next Monday, and if I don't find your class satisfactory, _you're fired!"  He slammed the phone in her ear.  Miss Keane jumped and burst into tears._

"Now what am I going to do?  That's not enough time!"

"_Get rid of the distraction Miss Keane.  Destroy the ones that get in the way of learning.  Destroy the Powerpuff Girls!"_

Miss Keane looked around, "Who said that?"  She was clueless to the fact that it was…_HIM_, planting wicked thoughts into her brain.

"_With the Powerpuff Girls out of the way, the children won't get distracted.  And when they start paying more attention in class, they'll be more than satisfactory.  You might even win… the Teacher of the Year award!"_

"Teacher of the Year!" an almost creepy smile crossed Miss Keane's face as she said it.  The thought was like a dream.  Ever since she became a teacher, she secretly coveted that award.  She shook her head, coming to her senses, "Oh but I couldn't!  I wouldn't! My students, including the Powerpuff Girls are worth a lot more to me than my job, or some silly, ridiculous, utterly wonderful and honourable award!" she smiled thoughtfully, thinking about it.  She shook her head again, sniffing, "No, I won't even think about something as ludicrous as destroying the Powerpuff Girls!  I don't know how such a wicked thought even crossed my mind."

"_But it's a wonderful idea!"_

"It's a stupid idea!"

"Um, Miss Keane?  Are you talking to yourself?" a small voice asked.

Miss Keane looked down towards the sound of the voice, "Bubbles!"

"I forgot my baseball bat and um…are you OK?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

"I'm fine!" Miss Keane quickly wiped her moist cheeks and smiled.

"You were crying, weren't you?" 

Miss Keane shook her head, "No I wasn't."

"OK," Bubbles turned away, starting for outside, she stopped, "The Professor says that it's OK to cry sometimes, and that everyone does it.  It's nothing to be ashamed of.  Of course, Buttercup calls me a crybaby, but even she cries, and she's the toughest person I know.  Well, see you later Miss Keane."

"Bubbles, wait," Miss Keane motioned her to come, "Don't tell anyone, or someone might sue." She knelt down and gave Bubbles a huge hug.

"Miss Keane?  What was that for?" Bubbles asked.

"Thank you," Miss Keane said, "You know, I'm going to miss you guys." She said, partially to herself.

"Miss us?  I don't understand," Bubbles said.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you, since you're all going to find out sooner or later.  As of next week, I'm out of here.  I'm quitting," Miss Keane confessed.

"Quitting?  Why?" 

"Because I'm not a good teacher.  I try my best, but  I guess I just wasn't meant to be a teacher.  My boss, Mr. Bradly is going to fire me, but I'm going to beat him to it," Miss Keane replied.

"You have a boss?  I thought you were the boss!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Miss Keane shook her head.

"Why does he want to fire you?" Bubbles asked quietly, wondering why anyone would want to fire someone as nice as Miss Keane.

"Because I can't make you guys pay attention.  They're more interested in you and your sisters.  I'm just not cool enough.  It's not your fault, it's mine, for not making learning more fun," Miss Keane sighed, "I'm just not cut out to be a teacher.  And please, let's keep this our little secret, OK?  I really don't want the class to find out until after I'm gone.  Now go play."

Bubbles nodded, "OK.  Miss Keane?"

"Yes Bubbles?"

"We'll miss you too," she gave her teacher a quick hug and flew outside.

Miss Keane sat for a moment, watching Bubbles join her classmates, acting like nothing was wrong.  "How could I ever consider destroying such a sweet, innocent thing?"

'Him', who was invisible, watching the scene frowned, "_Oh Miss Keane how DARE YOU REFUSE ME!!!_"  He raised an invisible claw in anger and left.

END OF PART ONE

Begin Commercial Break:

_* Hey kids!  You want fun?  Excitement!  Then watch the Television premiere of the Oscar Winning movie, "_Tess Turbine vs. Major Man"!!_  Only on CTN.  _

_* What rolls down stairs_

_alone__ or in pairs,_

_and__ over your neighbor's dog?_

_What's great for a snack,_

_And fits on your back?_

_It's__ log, log, log_

_It's log, it's log,_

_It's big, it's heavy, it's wood._

_It's log, it's log, it's better than bad, it's good._

_Everyone wants a log_

_You're gonna love it, log_

_Come on and get your log_

_Everyone needs a log_

_log__ log log_

_LOG FROM BLAMMO_

_*For a limited time only, you can own the collector's DVD of "Larry Spotter and the Philosophy Rock" contains all new, never before seen footage of the extended battle between Larry and Moldywart!  This 3 disk set is not available in stores, Order Now!!_

_*You asked for it?  You got it!  For a limited time only, Koos Action figures!  Only in McRonald's Laughy Meals!  Collect all 300!!_

End Commercial Break.

A/N  I don't know why I threw in the commercials I usually edit the commercials out.. Whatever.  Oh, and "Log" is from "Ren and Stimpy", so it's not mine.  I hope you liked this chapter!  Part two coming soon!

**Hairy Gregory: Hey thanks for being my only reviewer!  I'm glad you found that funny.  I was afraid I'd be the only one who thought Buttercup's bad pun was funny.  I know this part of the chapter wasn't as funny as the first half, but whatever.  Thanks for the review!**


	3. Let's hear it for Arithmetic!

A/N My directorial debut has opened at the Fringe!  I am so excited! (any Canadian theatre geek like me who has heard of  the Fringe would know that this is a big deal) I just had to share that.  Hey!  On with the story!

Part Two

Later on that evening, the girls were getting ready for bed.  "Are you OK Bubbles?" Blossom asked, "You've been so quiet all day.  What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Bubbles sighed.

"Oh come on, something's bothering you, spit it out!" Buttercup asked, mildly impatient.

"Well, I promised I wouldn't say anything," Bubbles said.

"We won't tell anyone," Blossom assured her.

"Ok, so um, I know this person, and she loves her job, but she's going to get fired, and it's all our fault!" Bubbles blurted, rather quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Buttercup demanded.

"Miss Keane," Bubbles said.  "Oops!"

"Wait a minute, Miss Keane's getting fired?!" Blossom gasped, "How is it our fault?"

Bubbles explained everything that she and Miss Keane talked about earlier that day.  When she was finished, Bubbles meekly asked, "Promise you won't say anything?  She'd be really upset if that happened, and she's upset as it is."

"Of course," Blossom replied.

"Sure," shrugged Buttercup.

"Oh I wish I knew how to make things right and help her!" Bubbles lamented.

"Me too," Buttercup nodded.

"Hmmm, you know I have an idea that might make her reconsider quitting, and might even keep her from getting fired!" Blossom said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom leaned forward and explained her plan of action.

***

The next day, the entire Pokey Oaks kindergarten class gathered around the Powerpuff Girls, even going so far as arranging their desks to face the middle desk, where the Powerpuff Girls sat.  "Tell us about your latest adventure!" Floyd (or was it Lloyd? They both look the same) asked.

"Yeah!" Lloyd (or maybe Floyd) chimed in.

"Eh?" Blossom shrugged, "We haven't had a call since the spider incident."

"OK," Mary said, "Tell us about the time Fuzzy Lumpkins went on his mad rampage!" 

"Routine!" Bubbles yawned, "I was so bored!"

"Me too," Buttercup sighed, "Where's the action?  I can't even remember the last time we had a good fight!"

"Me neither!" Blossom frowned.

"And even that was boring!  Life is just so… boring! Nothing but routine!" Buttercup ranted, "Boring, boring, boring!"

The class stared at them in shocked awe.  "Coooooool!" they gasped in complete admiration, "Even the Powerpuff girls get bored!"

"I don't think it's working," Bubbles whispered to her sisters.

"Keep trying," Blossom said.

"Tell us about the Boogie Man again!" Jeff begged.

"Yeah!  I love that one!" Julie exclaimed.

"A real yawner.  Disco was dead long ago.  I don't know what he was thinking listening to that sorry excuse for music!" Buttercup frowned.

"The other day you said it was cool!" Mike piped up.

"Meh," Buttercup shrugged, "We were just exaggerating.  We were actually so bored, ya know, I think Bubbles slept through the entire thing."

Bubbles nodded, "Yeah.

"Wow! Cool!" everyone chorused with enthusiasm.

"I'm sure that was a wonderful story," Miss Keane sighed, "Now let's get back to that math OK?"

"Woo hoo!" the Powerpuff girls cheered.

"I love tackling those math problems!  Pow!" Buttercup exclaimed, and then she whispered to Blossom through the corner of her mouth, "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes," Blossom whispered back.

"I feel so dirty!" Buttercup shivered, the out loud she continued with phony enthusiasm, "Let's hear it for arithmetic!"

"Hooray!" Bubbles and Blossom cheered.  The class was just about to start joining in with the hoorays when the hotline went off.

"Aw man!" Blossom frowned, "Just when class was finally getting exciting and interesting!" she answered the hotline, sounding bored and annoyed, "Yeah?... Uh huh… we're on our way." She hung up the hotline, "Come on girls, Mojo Jojo is up to something."

"Again!" Bubbles moaned, "Man, and here I was looking forward to getting into my schoolwork!"

"C'mon, let's get it over with.  The sooner the better," Buttercup sighed.  With that, the trio flew off showing absolutely no eagerness.

Miss Keane watched them curiously, _What__ are they up to? She wondered.  Then it dawned on her, __Bubbles. She told them, and they're trying to help me out.  That's so sweet!  Feeling a hint of pride and touched, she went on with her teachings._

A few hours later, recess had come and gone and the class was well into their art projects when the hotline went off once again.  There was no sign of the Powerpuff girls, so Miss Keane answered it.

"Hello?"

"Blossom?"

"No, this is her teacher, Miss Keane, mayor," she replied.

"Where are the Powerpuff Girls?" the mayor asked.  "There's an emergency!"

"They aren't back from their last mission," Miss Keane replied.  Now that she thought about it, a hint of worry began to rise in the back of her mind.  The girls didn't usually take this long.

"Oh," the mayor replied.  Miss Keane could hear him call out in the background, "Miss Bellum! There's an emergency and the Powerpuff Girls are busy!"

"Mayor," Miss Keane heard Miss Bellum reply, "there's no emergency, your coats on backwards."

Miss Keane smiled, "Well, I guess problems solved!  Bye now!" she hung up.  Miss Keane leaned back in her chair and looked out the window, deep in thought.  _The girls should be back by now_, she thought, worriedly.  Sure, sometimes the girls took longer than usual, but as she thought about it, she began to have a nagging feeling that something was wrong.

Miss Keane decided to follow her instincts, "Well, what do you know?" she addressed the class, pulling out the electric babysitter also known as television and turning it on, "Dexter's Laboratory is on!!  Oh, and it's a marathon too, let's watch!" As if by magic all eyes were suddenly glued to the set.  While the kids were distracted Miss Keane snuck out the door.

"Now Blossom mentioned something about Mojo Jojo," she recalled as she climbed into her car.  She sped off towards his lair.  When she reached the observatory, she saw that there was some activity, but she didn't quite know what.  She crossed the moat and climbed the stairs until she reached the top. The door swung open and Miss Keane ducked out of sight as Mojo Jojo happily skipped out of the observatory and down the stairs.  Miss Keane's heart skipped a beat as she snuck inside.  "Girls!" she gasped.  They were at one end of the room, beaten and unconscious.  "I'll get you out of here!"

Blossom came to, "Miss Keane? What are you going here?"

"I sensed that you were in trouble," Miss Keane replied, assessing the situation.  Each of the girls were wearing strange black vests.  She reached out to them, brushing her hand against Blossom's vest as Bubbles and Buttercup regained consciousness.

"Don't touch it!" Buttercup demanded.  "They're bombs.  If we try to remove them, or fiddle with them or move or anything, they'll explode!"

"Yeah," Bubbles replied.  "Get out of here Miss Keane, before Mojo gets back, save yourself!"

"Not without you," Miss Keane insisted as she began to work on Blossom's vest.

"Stop or they'll go off!"  Blossom begged, "They're powerful enough to blow everything up, including you!"

Miss Keane grinned, giving the girls a little wink, "Don't worry I know what I'm doing.  A kindergarten teacher wasn't my first job you know.  I used to be in the army, I specialized in explosives."

"Really?" Buttercup beamed, "Cool!"

"Miss Keane!" Bubbles warned, "Behind you!"

She turned around to see Mojo Jojo standing over her, holding a laser gun aimed right for her,.  "I wouldn't touch that if I were you," Mojo Jojo smiled.

"Really?" Miss Keane retorted, trying not to sound as scared as she felt.  "Well, I wouldn't mess with the students of an angry teacher if I were you!"

"Oh I am so scared," Mojo Jojo rolled his eyes, reeking with sarcasm. "I am shivering in my boots. I am so terribly frightened."

"Good," Miss Keane smiled, "You should be."

"And what are you going to do?" Mojo asked, smug.

Miss Keane rose to her feet and rolled up her sleeves, making a fist and posing, "Teach you a lesson!"

"Woah Miss Keane!" Buttercup exclaimed, impressed.

"Oh please," Mojo Jojo rolled his eyes.

"Did I mention I have a black belt?" Miss Keane raised a brow, "Hie ya!" she leaped into the air and kicked Mojo Jojo's face, knocking the laser out of his hand.  Mojo fell back, but recovered quickly.  He rolled over and retrieved his laser.

"Back off teach or I will shoot!" Mojo Jojo laughed.

"Oh really?  All right.  Girls, on my cue, take off the vests," Miss Keane winked at the girls.

"What?  You can't be serious!" Mojo exclaimed.

"Oh but I am," Miss Keane shrugged.

"But then the place will explode, everything will be blown to smithereens!  Including me!"

"I know, that's the plan," she replied, nonchalant.

"And so will you and your beloved Powerpuff Girls!" Mojo pointed out.  "We would all be gone, incinerated.  Kaput!  I don't think you would want to be blasted into orbit!"

"Not really, but obviously we have no choice," Miss Keane said.  "Since you've got that laser pointed at me, and the girls are strapped to those vests, we're doomed anyway.  We may as well take you with us.  We can all die together."

Mojo blinked, "I think you're bluffing.  You're bluffing, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not," Miss Keane shrugged, "But you'll have to ask yourself, is it worth the risk?"

Mojo paused and thought a moment, "Yes." He fired the laser.  Miss Keane dived out of the way.  Mojo was about to try it again while she was regaining herself, but a menacing effeminate voice called out.

"_Not so fast Mojo Jojo!"_

"It's… Him!" everyone gasped in unison at his sudden entrance.

Him smiled and casually leaned against the door frame, "_Yes it's __me." He frowned and shook his claw angrily, "_You'd better leave Miss Keane alone.  SHE'S MINE_!!"_

A/N and now it's time for the happy thank yous!

**Ashe: I'm so glad you like!  **

**Pilfered Sympathy: Yeah, the Log song is funny.  I heard it again recently, and I added it to maybe give a few readers a feeling of nostalgia, like I felt when I heard it. Don't ask me why, I don't know.**

**Starship Gazer_: _Two reasons why this is arranged the way it is.  I thought I'd end the chapters in what I feel is the most suitable place.  Why?  I don't know.  The end of part one marked the halfway point.  I wrote this a long time ago without chapters, but I also don't feel like transferring it from handwritten to computer in one large chunk so that's kinda why I guess.  Hey!  I'm so glad you're enjoying this!  "Him" is a fun villain to write about.**

**Hairy Gregory: Miss Keane is cool!  She's the coolest!  She just doesn't think so (and the class is blind to the coolness that is Miss Keane).   Miss Keane is actually my favorite non hero/villain type character in the show.  Hence this story, to feature the side of Miss K that you probably won't see otherwise!**

**John:  I have no idea why I put in commercials.  I felt kinda bored, and that chapter was short, and I wanted to give this a feel of an actual episode I guess.  I'm also kinda weird.  Or at least that's what people say, and I've come to accept my weirdness and take it as a compliment.  I'm glad you think this is turning out great.  You'll see what'll happen with 'Him' soon.  One more chapter to go!**

Keep the reviews coming!  They make me so very happy!


	4. Aw, you hurt Him's feelings!

A/N  I am so sorry for the tardy update!  Like I said before this was written a long time ago and the last chapter disappeared before I could type it out!  It was very frustrating, which is why it took so long.  So actually this chapter was re-written from memory but it is very similar to the original and yet it's quite different.  Anyway, I tend to babble, so here we go with the final installment!  Enjoy!

Everyone turned shocked to see Him standing before them. 

Miss Keane clenched her fists, trying to hide the fact she was trembling. What did the 'evilest of evils' want with her, the lowly kindergarten teacher who was on the verge of losing her job? Miss Keane narrowed her eyes as something occurred to her, "You!" she pointed, "You were the one planting those nasty thoughts!" 

Him gave a little bow, "_Guilty as charged_." he crept closer tauntingly, "_And you should have listened to me. I could've made things work for you; I could've made you great, I could've given you the Teacher of the Year award and you wouldn't be in this mess._ _You have disobeyed me Miss Keane, and for that you WILL PAY!!!" _he threatened menacingly. Miss Keane jumped slightly.

"Will you get on with it then?" Mojo Jojo sighed, "as you can see I am quite busy and I don't have time for this schoolteacher. She is getting in my way, she is hindering my plan to destroy the Powerpuff girls, so by all means, do what you want with her, just leave me alone."

"_I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly?_" Him asked, he laughed menacingly, "_Foolish simian, you don't seem to understand, Miss Keane is mine, not to convenience you in your own quest to destroy the Powerpuff girls, but to help me achieve those means. So stand aside Mojo Jojo, you don't know who you're messing with._"

Miss Keane gathered back her courage and frowned, appalled that she was the intended pawn in Him's scheme. She faced Him and said defiantly, "Apparently _you _don't know who you're messing with," she grinned. "No one messes with…The Teacher!" she rolled up her sleeves and stood in a fighting position, "My students are my life. How dare you try to use me to get to them!" she snorted, "Anyone who messes with them, have to deal with me!"

Him brushed her threat off, "_Oh I am so scared_!" he mocked.

"Let's see, now where have I heard that before?" she muttered, "Oh yes, Mojo Jojo. How dare you threaten my students!" she turned to the mutated monkey, and without warning tackled him to the ground and treated him like a punching bag, knocking him out. Him shrugged and was about to use that moment of distraction to make his move but Miss Keane snatched Mojo's laser and pointed it at Him. "Pop quiz hotshot. Ticked teacher has a powerful laser capable of destroying everything in its path aimed right at you, what do you do? What _do_ you do?"

"_Clever_," Him mused, "_Did you make that one up yourself, or did you rip it off from a lame Keanu Reeves  movie?_"

"Shut up!" Miss Keane hissed, "Answer my question!"

"_Simple, I disappear_," Him shrugged, doing just that. He vanished only to reappear behind her. Him put his claws on her shoulders gently and whispered forebodingly, _"Now you will destroy the Powerpuff Girls, or meet my wrath!_"

Miss Keane's eyes glazed over and she said in a monotone voice, "Destroy Powerpuff Girls." The girls gasped as Miss Keane aimed the laser at the girls and Him grinned with glee. 

After a suitable amount of suspense, long enough to be suspenseful, but short enough to keep from being frustrating Miss Keane suddenly turned back to Him. "Never!" she charged at him and flipped him over her shoulders and body slammed him. "Why don't you do your own dirty work?" suddenly she laughed, "Oh wait a second, I see why! It's because you can't!" She put her hand to her mouth, getting red in the face from laughter. "What a loser! Thinks he's all that, and all powerful, but he can't even destroy the Powerpuff Girls on his own! He needs some poor little teacher to do it for him and he can't even get that right!" She rolled over laughing, and in a stream of girlish giggles, the girls joined in. "Oh my, that's just… sad!"

Him rose to his feet and started to attack, but stopped suddenly, his face ten timed redder than its natural hue from embarrassment. He folded his arms, "_Hmph__! This isn't over, I'll be back_!" With that he vanished into a cloud of pink smoke with great repugnance.

"Ooh!" Buttercup blew a raspberry, "So scared!" 

Miss Keane took a second to calm down, having been shaken up by the whole situation. She honestly didn't think she had it in her anymore to be tough, certainly not tough enough to defy not one only one but two foes. She grinned triumphantly as she successfully removed Blossom's vest. "There we go!" she said as she slipped it off.

"How did you do that?" Blossom asked.

"I told you," Miss Keane smiled as she went on to Bubbles and started to work on her vest. "I used to be in the army and I specialized in explosives. It's just a matter of picking the right wire and timing."

"How come you never told anyone? I'm sure that would get you some attention!" Bubbles suggested.

Miss Keane shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I didn't want to make working with bombs look cool when really, it isn't. I thought it to be rather boring actually. I mean sure, at first there's some fear and anticipation, but then it just becomes dull. The army was never really my thing anyway. I only joined because my dad was in the army." Her voice became distant, "No… teaching was my true calling… or so I thought." she sighed, reflecting on the notion she only had a week left. "I guess I really wasn't meant to teach."

"Aww, cheer up. I think you're a cool teacher," Bubbles said sweetly. 

"Ok then," Buttercup asked, "How come you never told us you had a black belt! Those were some cool moves!"

"Oh I do have a black belt," Miss Keane nodded with an amused grin, "Although it is made of leather and I bought it at the mall… but they didn't know that." She slipped the vest off of Bubbles and began to work on Buttercup's. "Hey girls, can you do me a favor and put the vests on Mojo Jojo for me? I can just imagine the look on his face when he wakes up to find himself wearing bombs!"

"Great idea!" Blossom laughed, "But, if you're not really a black belt, how did you know those moves?"

"I'm actually a yellow belt," Miss Keane explained, "mind you I was a teenager when I did that. But really, I have studied your own moves girls, when you recreated past battles in class. Besides, with the adrenaline and all, it helped me discover the strength I didn't know I had. There!" she slipped off the last vest and put it on Mojo.

"So how do you reactivate it?" Buttercup asked wickedly, rubbing her hands together excited.

"I'm not going to," she gave the feisty puff a sly look, "we're just going to let Mojo Jojo _think_ they're active. I wonder how long it will take before he notices…" they shared another laugh. "Well, shall we go?"

They arrived at the school just as the _Dexter's Laboratory_ marathon was coming to a close.

"So," Mitch said excitedly as they returned, "The Powerpuff girls saved the day again huh?"

"Yeah!" everyone chorused, "Tell us about it!" Everyone focused on the three little superheroes and Miss Keane smiled sadly and stepped aside into the background. No point in trying to gain the students attention now. 

"Actually…" Blossom started.

"…we didn't do anything…" Bubbles continued.

"…it was Miss Keane who saved the day!" Buttercup finished.

"Really?" the class gasped, "Cool!"

Suddenly all eyes were on Miss Keane as the kids started to beg for her to tell the story. Miss Keane smiled, touched. "All right, I'll tell you what happened, if you promise to pay attention to your schoolwork." The kids nodded excitedly and with that, Miss Keane, with help of the Powerpuff Girls related the story of their latest battle. The kids remained focused throughout the story, and to Miss Keane's surprised gave Miss Keane their full attention even after the story was over and the subject turned to science. 

The next few days Miss Keane and her class came to a compromise. She would set a time during the day apart from recess and school for a reenactment of past Powerpuff battles (and of Miss Keane's own little adventure) if the class would pay attention to her teaching. It worked, and Miss Keane couldn't be happier. She (at the insistence of the class) decided not to quit and chose to let fate decide whether or not she'd remain at Pokey Oaks. But the date of Superintendent Bradly's visit was coming closer, and there wasn't enough time for results to show. 

On the day of the visit Miss Keane was nervous. She didn't want anything to happen to mess things up since she was already in hot water with her boss. 

When Superintendent Bradly arrived he looked like he was having a bad day which made Miss Keane worry. "Miss Keane!" he addressed her after sitting in on her class in the afternoon and after the kids were dismissed. The kids waited outside while the Powerpuffs acted as everyone's ears and listened at the door, anxious to find out what was to happen to their teacher. "I have been reviewing your reports and frankly I'm disappointed."

"D-disappointed sir?" Miss Keane gulped.

"Their grades are still well below average and for that I should fire you," he said sternly.

The class upon hearing this whispered amongst each other, "No!" they gasped, "We don't want her to go!"

"But sir, with all do respect a week isn't enough time and they're good kids! They try! Please give me more time! Please give me another chance if you just wait and see…" Miss Keane cried, Superintendent Bradly raised a finger and motioned her to stop.

"However," he said, "It has come to my attention that last week you went above and beyond your call of duty as a teacher and risked your very life to rescue three of your students. For that, you deserve more than a second chance, you deserve a medal!" suddenly Superintendent Bradly smiled, and Miss Keane sniffed and wiped a tear, wide eyed, "Miss Keane, I've watched you today and I noticed something I usually overlook, since I am too focused on numbers and results, and that is that the class adores you." he glanced out the window at all the little faces waiting in anticipation. "I don't know how, but in such a short time you have earned the class's utmost respect, and while I don't see it in their grades yet, I see it in their attitude. It is a hard, often overlooked, feat to accomplish, and I commend you for that. I think you just needed to find your groove so to speak. I believe that if given a second chance, you'll prove to be a great teacher."

"R-really?" she asked.

"So Miss Keane, I award you for your dedication with not only a second chance, but I intend to nominate you for Teacher of the Year," he said. 

"Are you serious?" Miss Keane asked, "Does this mean…"

"You can keep your job," Superintendent Bradly smiled.

With that the entire class burst back in and all started to give her a hug. Miss Keane hugged them all back, crying from happiness. When it came to be the Powerpuff Girls' turn, Miss Keane gave them each a second hug and said, "Thank you girls, I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Aww," Blossom shrugged.

"It was nothing," Buttercup blushed.

Bubbles gave Miss Keane another squeeze, "You're cool Miss Keane. I knew you could do it!"

And so once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls…and Miss Keane, the coolest kindergarten teacher Townsville's ever seen!!

Fini

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the exciting (?) conclusion to "Miss Keane Strikes Back"  

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I value each and every review(er) (except flames, but including constructive criticism) that comes my way!  So if you haven't yet, please review!!!

On a final note, if you're in school I encourage you to let your favorite teachers know that you appreciate them (and even encourage the ones you may not like as much).  Teaching is a very hard job.  They do so much in and out of the classroom, and without teachers, where would the doctors, plumbers, lawyers, police officers, firefighters etc be? Sorry about the little rant.  On with the thank yous!

**Pilfered Sympathy: Like I said, I'm sorry I didn't update soon.  Thanks for being a loyal reviewer for this and "End of an Era" I hope you were satisfied with this chapter even though it was different than I think you expected.**

**Hairy Gregory: I'm so glad you think this is going great!  You have no idea how much I appreciate your compliments and musings.  (I've noticed you read and review a lot of stuff- that's so cool!)**

**Ashe: Maybe this wasn't the epic battle you were hoping for, but I hope you liked it anyway.  Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Starship Gazer: Yep, the vests were admittedly a direct rip off from "Rush Hour".  (Thanks for bringing that up because I couldn't remember why the situation was so familiar- I knew it was used in a movie but I couldn't think of which one, so credit goes to Rush Hour for that!) I have a few pop culture references in this story. (most obvious one is from "Speed" so I guess credit goes to that for one line anyway)**

**PinkPuff514: Oooh!  I'm so glad you found this funny!  My sense of humour has been described as weird, and I really don't think I'm very good at writing humour, so thank you for that wonderful compliment!  And ya gotta love "Log"!!**

**Caeruleus**** Flamma: Thanks for reviewing (and for reviewing every chapter even though you didn't have to… I like it when people review every chapter ^_^) And thanks for the compliments!  They made me smile!  And I loved that you told me your favorite part!  I like that part myself and I think that's exactly how Buttercup would act (and feel) in that situation!**

**PLUG ALERT!!!!  Please R&R my other stories!  That would make me so happy!  Especially "End of an Era" cuz I want to see it catch on!**


End file.
